Behind the Scenes
by samluvsdinos12
Summary: This is a smut of what happens after Nagisa asks for a baby. Not for the faint of heart. Ignore the typos plz.


**I haven't posted anything in quite a while, due to some extreme circumstances, but I thought this was a great way to make a bit of a comeback. I have been watching a LOT of anime recently but Clannad has to be one of my favorites.**

**I am writing this to take place in the show right after Nagisa asks for a baby... not it's not original but I have been thinking about it a lot. This contains mature content and its a bit of a smut, also probably my first smut that wasn't based on a song.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad.**_

Tomoya was happy. He hadn't been this happy in a long time but today he was happy. He had a job that was, sure, tough at times and a little rough around the edges, but it paid the rent and it left him with some spare change for his own desires. Yet, on top of all of that, he had finally married Nagisa, the love of his life, the women he still didn't believe he diserved, and now they lived together.

"Nagisa," he asked, excitement clear in his tone,"do you want anything? Anything at all, I can go buy it for you." He looked at his wife.

"Actually... there is something I've been wanting..." She hid her face in her knees, curled up against her chest, while she leaned against the window in their apartment.

Tomoya was surprised, she normally would say she was fine and that she didn't want anything but it wasn't like minded, he was serious. He wanted her to have everything she would ever want or need and more. "What is it?"

Nagisa raised her head determindly and looked at her husband, her cheeks red as the blood rushed to her head, nervous and embarresed for what she was asking for. "I-I-I w-want a baby." She hid her face again.

Tomoya froze, his excitement drained. He never really thought about having a baby and he certaintly hadn't been thinking about it right now. _A baby._ It would be moire than an honor to give Nagisa a baby- to have a baby with Nagisa- to have a child that was both his and Nagisa's, but at the same time he knew he couldn't do that to Nagisa. He wouldn't put her through that toruture. All he was, was a delinquent that had no place in Nagisa's world, he had no right to make her frail body hold a child that would be half perfect and half... welll half Tomoya.

"I-I don't... I... No, I... I just," Tomoya tried to start. "I don't want to do that to you."

Nagisa looked up at Tomoya, shocked. Her face suddenly and, to Tomoya's surprise, was filled with complete rage. Her tiny, soft, frail little face that was usually dumbstruck or sweet looking was now out-raged.

"Tomoya. You asked what I wanted, and what I want is a baby." The rage started to seep from Nagisa's face and she looked Tomoya in the eye, repeating, "I want a baby."

"Nagisa, I..." Tomoya's arguement faded as he looked into his wife's eyes. It was clear she was set on this and if there was one thing that Tomoya knew, it was that when Nagisa was set on something, it always happened. "Fine."

Nagisa's face lit up and she ran across the room to tackle her husband with a hug. She tried to hold them in, but the tears of joy were already streaming down her face as she hugged Tomoya around the neck and hid her face in his chest.

Tomoya hugged her around the waist, waiting for tears to run out. He looked outside the window and was shocked to see that it was already night. Their conversation had taken longer than he expected. A thought struck him at the same time that the same thought must have struck Nagisa.

It wasn't too late to start trying.

Nagisa looked up, her face tear-stained and red, as Tomoya looked down to meet her gaze.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Tomoya had picked Nagisa up and carried her to their bedroom. Usually, they slept on seperate futons but tonight they would only need one.

Tomoya gently set her down on the futon, their gazes still locked. He began to slowly pull the nightgown she was wearing up and then over her head. He was too distracted by her gaze to even look down at her body, but before he knew it, she was pulling his shirt and pants off.

Now, the two of them sat in their underpants, Tomoya leaning over her, breathing heavily. Tomoya finally snapped out of his spell and looked down at Nagisa. She was so perfect, it made him suck in his breath. So perfect it practically hurt him. Her stomach was soft and flat, her breast supple and round, her hips round and wide. He couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect, in fact it seemed like overkill to waste someone so beautiful on someone so worthless as he was.

For some reason, though, she had chosen him, and it was too late to turn around from that now. He reached behind Nagisa to undoe her bra then pulled off her panties and his own boxers in one swift motion.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternites but must have only been a few seconds. Nagisa looked like she was going to cry again so, to stop the flow of tears that might have begun, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss but it was certaintly something that they did sparingly.

The yound couple finally broke apart when they were nearly out of air but Tomoya didn't waste any time. He moved slowly and seductivly from her mouth down her navel, trailing softly with kisses.

Nagisa sucked in a sharp breath at her navel and her muscles clenched in excitement.

Tomoya stopped his trail and grabbed Nagisa's thighs. He pulled her up to meet the level of his own waist, then readied himself at her entrance. He looked at her in the eyes, this was the last moment before it would be too late. To his surprise, he found no reservations or second-thoughts.

He sucked in a deep breath then slowly pushed in. His wife sucked in a surprised breath, the sensation was new and strange but when he stopped, she only moved to push him in farther. He began to slowly push in then pull out, moving forward only by centimeters each time.

They were both sweaty and panting but neither wanted it to stop. This wasn't their very first time so he didn't have to worry about hurtung her too much, but she was still tense, so remained moving slowly until he was completly sheathed within her.

Now that he was sure she was ready, he began pushing in and out at a faster pace, pushing harder and harder, though there was no space to spare within her. Nagisa screams seemed to echo around them, each time he hit her special spot. He revelled in the sight of her in so much pleasure and it only urged him to push harder.

After a few seconds he felt every muscle in his body clench as well as the walls that surrounded his member. He yelled and nearly fell over with exhaustion as he exploded in her. He remained inside of her, not wanting to pull out quite yet, as he spilled within her body.

He layed down next to her once he was done letting it out but by no means was he done with Nagisa. They might have both been tired, but they were also both caught up by the pleasure of it at this point. The adrenaline could keep them up all night.

Tomoya took a second to catch his breath then turned to lean over Nagisa again. She looked surprised but pleased. He kissed her lips, then trailed down her body, paying special attention to her breasts, though this time he didn't stop at her navel. He moved down to her very core and kissed the lips that weren't on her face.

He used his fingers to spread the lips and kissed her within the lips before sinking his lips into her opening. Her panting turned to desperate moans before she began to push her hips up to meet his delves with he tongue but he was caught up in the momentum of pleasure from their actions, so he reacted automatically by pushing her hips back down and taking complete dominance of the situation. Once her moistness has spilt all over his face, he moved out of between of her legs and licked the sweet liquid from his face.

Nagisa was soaked in sweat but Tomoya was still not done. He smiled seductivly at Nagisa. He was still caught up in the moment and he was ready to make his next move.

Tomoya lifted his arm then stroked down from her breasts then down back to her core. He used his thumb, calloused from his work, to massage her clit gently, then stuck one finger into her soaking core. Nagisa's pants began to be more heavy but it wasn't exactly what he wanted. He wanted more of a reaction. He stuck in a second finger, then a third finger, and finally his fourth finger. He was surprised she could take in so much, but she was stretched out by their other activities and it finally gave him the reaction he wanted. She screamed and screamed until his pumps finally gave way to her third spill from her core.

Tomoya pulled out his hand and began to lick his fingers one at a time, starting with his pinky. But before he was done, a thought struck him. He leaned over Nagisa again, his once again hardened member grazing her swollen and stretched core, to show her his finger.

He didn't even need to say what he wanted, because she took in his finger to her mouth, tasting her own liquid. She might not have said it, but she loved the taste. She sucked and sucked on his finger, swirling her tiny tongue around, until there was nothing left on his finger.

He pulled his finger out of her mouth, replacing it with his own mout. This time, their kiss was more frantic and sexy. By the time they pulled apart, both of their lips were swollen and red, Tomoya's even bleeding a little from Nagisa biting down on him.

Nagisa figured at this point that it was about time she did something. This entire time, all she'd done was lay there while Tomoya pleasured her beyond belief. Now it was her turn.

Nagisa pulled herself up and pushed Tomoya down to the futon. He was a bit startled but he let her take the reins as much as he could.

Now it was Nagisa's turn to trail her kisses down to his throbbing member. She paused a second before taking it into her mouth. She could hardly fit half of it into her mouth, but she pumped, pushing the member in as far as she could before it choked her. She pumped up and down and up and down until he could hardly take it anymore and he exploded in her mouth. He tried to move away but she stayed him where he was and swallowed all of the excess that came from his member.

Nagisa layed down next to Tomoya, then curled into his side as his arm held her tight. Their sweat had them sticking together in an uncomfortable way, but they didn't mind. They both fell asleep within minutes, encircled in each other's arms.

They continued this every night, even sometimes during the day, for a month and a half before Nagisa realized that she was a little late. She bought some pregnancy tests, maybe a bit more than she needed, sure, but she was beyond excited. She took them home and tried every last one of them while her mother waited outside the door until Nagisa came out and told her the news. They both went to Tomoya and Nagisa's father and told them the news and... well... you know the rest.


End file.
